Hinata's Fantasies
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Jiraiya has a new jutsu that he wants to test out on Lady Tsunade. What happens when his experiment goes awry and poor innocent Hinata has to suffer the consequences? Hinata x various. Graphic smut/lemon. A little bit of love.
1. A Steamy Affair

Jiraiya waited patiently in the trees, watching the front of the hot springs building carefully. He had plenty of entertainment during his watch though so it wasn't exactly difficult. Images of beautiful girls and whatever assets they had were engrained into his head as they entered and exited the building. It was for research for his next book naturally. The stupid grin on his face was purely because of how glad he was to be getting so much information. However, despite how many gorgeous girls walked past, they weren't the main subject of his investigation. This kind of investigation was slightly unorthodox though. Jiraiya had been working on a new jutsu, a genjutsu specifically (to help with a concept for his next book of course). And well, he needed a test subject. It wouldn't harm them obviously but a certain amount of deception was necessary in order to remove any extraneous variables. Not to mention increase the possibility of actually gaining a volunteer in the first place.

Lo and behold, his perfect volunteer was arriving right now. The Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade, walked towards the hot springs with no Shizune anywhere to be found. That just made Jiraiya smile. This experiment would be even easier.

"Sexy jutsu." The sage whispered and transformed into a young voluptuous woman with white hair. He made sure to include clothes with the transformation this time unlike his pupil usually would. He felt an odd sense of pride that his student had invented such a jutsu and surprise that he had never thought of it himself. Jiraiya would have to thank him for teaching it to him while they were off training one day.

The now attractive and female Jiraiya dropped down to the ground and followed Lady Tsunade into the building which housed the hot springs. He kept his distance as he trailed her, not wanting to gain any undue attention from her. Knowing Tsunade, she would probably make him the moment she saw this sexy transformation of his so it was best to play it safe. He lost sight of her for a bit when she went into the changing area. A bit of blood dribbled down his nose which he had to wipe off quickly. He was about to enter heaven.

Unfortunately, these changing rooms weren't communal. Just as he entered, he saw one of the room doors closing. Tsunade must have been in that one. Currently, the open space was empty but any girl could leave their room or come into the area. He didn't have much time. Hand signals were already being formed as he moved in front of Tsunade's room. The jutsu should still work even if he couldn't see the target and it wasn't like he could miss. His nose started bleeding even more from the dirty thoughts of what was about to come.

"Fantajidorimu Jutsu." Jiraiya whispered once the hand signals were completed. A smirk came to his face as he felt his chakra move into the person opposite the other side of the door.

Just then, a brunette woman walked out of the room directly to the left of him with a towel wrapped around her body and carrying a bag of her clothes. She was a looker too. She scurried out of the changing rooms quickly due to the weird white-haired girl staring at her with a bloody nose.

Jiraiya occupied the now empty room and tried to control himself. The jutsu wouldn't come into effect until at least tonight he thought yet the idea of what was to come already had small streams of blood down his nose. He would've had a hard-on too if it weren't for the recent anatomy change. Honestly, he didn't even need to follow Tsunade here to apply the jutsu. But with his newly acquired sexy jutsu talents and information that Sakura and Tsunade were coming here today, both from Naruto, he would be stupid to not take to opportunity to conduct even more research. This next book was going to be the most detailed creation he had ever produced.

Meanwhile, Sakura walked into the changing rooms with a towel already wrapped around her and headed straight to the room next to Jiraiya's. She knocked impatiently.

"Hey, are you coming? What's taking you so long?" She said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"S-sorry, Sakura..." The shy voice from inside said while Sakura crossed her arms impatiently. Hinata opened the door, finally stepping out with just a towel around her yet still trying to cover herself up.

"Jeez, it can't have taken you that long to get changed Hinata." Sakura said simply, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hinata just looked towards the ground with her cheeks tinted red. She would have been playing with her fingers if she wasn't making sure that the towel was staying on. "I didn't. I just don't like having to be...you know...naked in front of other people."

Sakura sighed and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders comfortingly. "Hinata, we're at a spa. We're here to relax. So relax. Besides, we're all girls anyway, you don't have anything to worry about."

Hinata looked at Sakura, seemingly unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"Good, now lets go. Lady Tsunade should be here soon anyway." Sakura held Hinata's wrist and pulled her out of the room towards the hot springs just as Tsunade stepped out of her own booth on the opposite side of the room.

She was dressed in the usual towel around her body as she stretched. "I really need this." She muttered before moving toward the exit. A strange noise from one of the change rooms caught her attention and she looked back at it for a bit. Was that a laugh? After waiting a few moments and not hearing anything else, Tsunade opted to just get on with her relaxation and head for the hot springs.

Jiraiya was giggling profusely his thoughts clouding out everything around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It's starting to get dark out here as I lay back in the hot spring. It was just me. Sakura, Tsunade and everyone else had already left. I'm not exactly sure why I stayed. It was just nice to be able to enjoy this without having to worry about everyone else that might be watching me for once. I know that Sakura keeps telling me to relax and I wish I could but my boobs float if I'm not underneath the water enough. How can anyone not find that embarrassing? Ino keeps telling me that she's jealous and that I'm lucky but I don't see how. Apparently boys like bigger breasts but Naruto hasn't given me any extra attention because of it. Not that I would want it. Well, not in that way. It's why I stick to wearing my wide jacket instead of constantly showing them off like Ino says I should. That would be way too shameful. Like I could ever try to seduce Naruto like that._

 _Someone stepped into the hot springs on the opposite side of the pool. That just made me groan. So much for relaxing. I lowered my body again until the water was up to my neck._

 _"Hello?" I said. The steam was too thick to see anything but a silhouette turn in my direction. "Who is it?" The shadowy figure started walking towards me and that's when I realised. That wasn't the figure of a woman._

 _I covered my breasts underneath the water with my arms. I hated this too. Despite how much I tried a good bit of my breasts could still be seen. Being exposed like this in front of girls was bad enough but in front of a boy? I almost had a heart attack when I made out the spiky hair. No, it couldn't be. There was no way I would be able to survive that._

 _"Oh, hey Hinata. It's you." Naruto. Oh god, it was him. He walked through the steam until I could actually see him._

 _"Naruto-kun...hi." Was all that I could say. I was surprised that I hadn't fainted already. Naruto was stark naked in front of me and I was okay with it. The most I felt was the heat rising in my cheeks. Still, I looked away after staring at his torso for a bit too long. Naruto sure was handsome but how could he be so bold? I was still covering my breasts even though they were underwater._

 _"Do you mind if I sit next to you Hinata? A bit of company would be nice." He asked with that kind voice of his. Naruto wanted to sit next to me? He couldn't. I would definitely faint then. Besides, what if he didn't like how I looked so close? I don't think that I could take that. But still, getting to sit next to Naruto. Naked..._

 _"Yeah. If you want to." I sad, annoying myself at how quiet I sounded. I was still looking away as Naruto took the spot next to me and sat down._

 _"Why are you all the way down there?" He asked, "You need to relax Hinata. Really."_

 _I dreaded that he was going to say something like that. I joined Naruto, leaning back against the stones edging the pool and sat back, rising so my chest was above the water level again. His eyes were on me the entire time. I could feel them. I was going to pass out any second now, I knew it._

 _"You really are beautiful Hinata." B-b-beautiful? Did Naruto just say that he thought that I was beautiful? I turned around to look at him again and his face was a lot closer to mine than it was before. He was barely an inch away from me. Just a little closer and our lips would..._

 _"N-N-Naruto...why are you s-so cl-close to me..." All the heat in my body went straight to my face. I probably looked like a tomato right now. That's so embarrassing._

 _"Because I want to see how beautiful you are." There it is again. He keeps calling me that. I barely registered the next few things to happen. His hand was on my face, stroking my cheek gently which felt oddly comforting. Then it moved. It moved down along my neck, then my shoulder, then along my arm which was still shielding my breasts. Everywhere he touched caused heat to radiate from it. I offered no resistance as he moved my arm away. Now I was completely exposed to Naruto and he was just staring at me._

 _Next thing I knew, his hand was cupping my breast which embarrassingly overflowed in his hand. He started massaging it softly and I was too stunned to do anything about it. Then I was feeling his lips against my cheek and down to my neck. Naruto was kissing me now. Soft, gentle placements of his lips along my neck again and again while his fingers pressed into my breast._

 _I knew that Naruto was a bit of a pervert but this was unbelievable. He had come into the female hot spring, sat next to me naked, exposed me to him and he was now kissing and groping me without my permission. It felt...it felt so...so..._

 _"Good." I breathed out, closing my eyes and tilting my neck naturally. I must say that I felt guilty that I was acting like this. Father would be so disappointed but this was Naruto. And he was so gentle. His hand kept massaging my breast which felt more and more sensitive as he continued. I let out a shameful moan as his thumb lightly brushed over my...my nipple. And his kisses, god his kisses. His lips against my neck were so soft yet...hot. Despite the heat from the hot spring, I still felt his other hand against my thigh underneath the water. Just that feeling made me shiver. And...oh god...I was getting...wet._

 _"Hinata," He whispered, his hot breath against my neck making me shiver even more. "can I...?" His hand starting moving up my thigh, squeezing it gently. Without even thinking I was nodding._

 _"Y-yes Naruto-kun. Of course you can." I told him. My thigh kept tingling as his palm went higher. I shouldn't let this happen. We're not even dating and Naruto is about to feel my...my private place. My...my...my pussy. I can't believe I just thought that. Only husbands should touch there. But I want Naruto to touch me there so badly._

 _I gasp, feeling his fingers rubbing against me there. He can feel how wet I am. Even under this water, I'm sure that he can tell. I hope he doesn't think that I'm some kind of slut or harlot or..._

 _"Ahh." He makes me moan again by pushing a finger inside of me._

 _Naruto...is inside me._

 _I start breathing more heavily, affected by him slowly pulling and pushing his finger into me. I couldn't help it. Feeling Naruto like this is just so overwhelming. My p-pussy is tingling with each stroke that he does. As embarrassing as it is to describe, it was like I kept pulling him back in. Maybe I was. I wanted more._

 _"N-Naruto-kun," I whispered, too scared of my own voice. "Please, pleasure me more." I asked. I closed my eyes, too nervous of what his reaction might be. The next thing I did was moan again, after feeling a second finger push inside of me. Now I was starting to feel my pussy get stretched out. Not like it hurt or anything but just more than its normal position. It felt good._

 _He continued pushing his fingers in and out of me, making me moan against him. I had to hold on to something to stay sane and since Naruto was so close my hands gripped his back. My nipple was squeezed in between his thumb and forefinger, sending even more tingles throughout my body. His lips got lower, moving along my collarbone and chest._

 _"Naruto-kun wait...you can't go there." I told him. He was kissing the top of my breasts now, ignoring me and running his tongue against my skin. That sent another shiver down my spine. It felt nice but this was too shameful. "Naruto-kun...you're too bold...don't put your mouth there-"_

 _I was lost in another moan as his tongue went over my nipple. It was so hard and sensitive now, so as he continued teasing me with his tongue, heat kept travelling through me. My nipple was surrounded by his lips, the light graze of teeth touching it before he sucked on it. I couldn't control my moans now. It was all too much. Both of my breasts were being violated, one with his mouth and the other with his strong yet gentle hand._

 _"Naruto-kun...please don't..." My true desires weren't expressed in my words but through my body. My back arched, pushing my chest out towards him._

 _"This is too much, you shouldn't..."_

 _It wasn't enough, I wanted more._

 _"This is so shameful Naruto..."_

 _Yet I love every second of it._

 _"Please...don't..."_

 _Don't stop. Please god Naruto, don't stop._

 _His fingers were moving faster now and were curling to stroke the top of my walls. His actions were literally making me squirm now. My pussy felt so good. They reached deeper inside of me than I thought they could and they way he was doing it now was incredible. He switched the breast that he was playing with and sucked even harder on that one. His tongue circled and lavished all around and over it. Soon, both of my breasts were at least partially wet from Naruto's mouth._

 _"Naruto-kun..." I moaned, feeling pleasure in simply saying his name. Reminding myself who it was that was making me feel so good. Reminding him how good he made me feel. I was so close to cumming. Naruto was going to make me do that. In the women's hot spring. It was so perverted._

 _"Naruto-kun..." I moaned again, unable to stop from voicing his name. His mouth released my breasts, which did disappoint me, making me open my eyes to see why he stopped. His hand was still fondling and groping my breasts though to my shameful delight._

 _He lifted his head up and looked at me with his big blue eyes. He was so beautiful._

 _"Hinata..." Naruto breathed, closing his eyes and leaning towards me. Was he...is he going to kiss me? I was so close. His fingers pushing into me. His hand squeeze my breasts. My orgasm was building. Coming closer. Now his face towards mine. His lips. Coming closer. Closer. Closer. Oh god._

 _"Naruto..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke with a start, sitting up straight and breathing heavily. She put her hand to chest and could feel how rapidly her heart was beating. Looking around, she saw that she was in her room and her bed. It was the middle of the night. The sight made her sigh in relief. Everyone had left the hot springs ages ago, including her. That was just a crazy dream. A crazy vivid dream. Hinata hesitated for a moment before slipping her hand underneath the bedsheets and between her legs. A gasp left her lips as she felt how wet she was. Her underwear was soaked. Her hands flew to her face as she shook her head in embarrassment, red as a tomato.

"I can't believe that I would think such shameful things about Naruto-kun." She mumbled into her palms. She made a heavy sigh once she was done panicking. Dreams about Naruto weren't uncommon to her, some even got a bit steamy but nothing this realistic or perverted. Thinking about it too much now wouldn't do anything to help her so she laid back down and tried to get some more sleep. The dream didn't leave her mind for a little bit though and a tint of red returned to her cheeks as she thought about if Naruto would be so bold as to actually do something like that. Then she giggled as she thought of how Sakura would most likely punch him to the moon if he even glanced in the direction of the women's hot springs. That made her feel better. She smiled as sleep took her once again, thinking that this was the kind of dream that only happened once in a very long time.

 **A/N: So here's my next story for you guys. Centred around Hinata's naughty dreams clearly. I already have ideas set up in mind for this one but if anyone has any requests as to who they want to see Hinata with or any scenarios feel free to say so. I don't know how long it's gonna be yet so I'm kind of eager to see and add any ideas that you guys have. The only thing that's set in stone is that the next chapter is going to be more Naruto and much more graphic. This chapter was mainly to let you guys now how this story is going to go. And once again, I know barely anything honorifics, I just think Hinata calling Naruto "Naruto-kun" is both adorable and hot so I doubt that I'll be using them for anyone or anything else.**


	2. Update

**Update: Okay, so initial reactions to this idea aren't exactly great which is fair enough. While I personally don't agree to not seeing Hinata with anyone else, no offense to those who do, I have lost a good bit of the motivation for this piece. So what I'll do is leave this story up for 24 more hours and if there isn't much interest in it, I'll delete it and move on with my next idea. I'd rather not waste everyone's and my own time with something that they don't want to see and I'll struggle to write.**


	3. Update 2

**A/N: Hey, so I've decided to continue this story but not exclusively, so there will likely be some other stories added while I'm doing this one. Like I said, a bit of motivation has been lost for is one but I still want to try to see it through (unlike some of my other stories), so writing some stuff in between should help keep me from feeling like this is getting dull.**


End file.
